Wood and Rain
by RainyBlues17
Summary: This introduces a new character into the storyline. She ends up being very important for Wood.


Rain and Wood  
This story keeps in mind the characters from the movie. It's based on the book but the physical appearances of original characters are ones based on the movie.   
I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The plot and characters introduced that are not featured in the book belong to me. Feel free to comment however you want as this is my first attempt at a non-anime fanfic! And stay tuned for the next part!  
  
  
  
Part one-  
  
  
Professor McGonagall's head poked into the door. Rain looked up from her book. She asked to borrow Wood. Rain watched as Wood's face held a confused expression and he stood and walked out. Rain sighed inwardly when the door closed behind him. Her eyes dropped back down to her book.   
When he came back in her head snapped back up. The look on his face was that of relief and almost pure joy. She felt a slight excitement in her stomach at seeing him like that. She bit her lip to keep herself from squealing out loud. Something good had happened for him and this made her equally happy. She shook her head, scolding herself for being so silly and returned to her work.   
  
When the class was over she quickly put all her books in her shoulder bag. All accept one. The blue leather bound one she always carried with her. She walked with it clutched to her chest. She followed behind him, but far enough away so that no one would think she was following him... not that it would matter anyway. She was in all of his classes. But he never noticed her so she figured that was how it was supposed to be.  
She had entered Hogwart's a wide-eyed first year at the same time he had. She remembered standing behind him in line looking up at the Sorting Hat. And then he had walked up and sat down on the stool facing her. He had smiled at her nervously and the entire time the hat was on his head he had stared at her. And in turn she hadn't been able to take her eyes away from his. The hat had yelled out his house and he had winked at her and jumped down. She had watched him walk all the way to the Gryffindor table before taking a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall had plopped the hat onto her head and she had looked over at the boy she would come to know as Oliver Wood. He was smiling over at her and nodding slightly. She took a breath and closed her eyes.  
"You like that one eh?" The hat had spoken to her mind.  
"I... I don't know..." She had thought back.  
The hat paused and she felt a strange sensation in her head.  
"You will be a great one, I can see that much... But that boy is making you want a house in which your mind would not be appreciated..."  
At this point she had sighed.  
"I don't care about him... I don't even know him! Put me in the house I should be in!" She had insisted.   
The hat had smiled knowingly, (if a hat is able to do such things) and if he could have patted her on the back he probably would have.   
"RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!" The hat bellowed.  
And the hat was pulled off of her head. She opened her eyes and stared over at Wood. He just shrugged and turned to the girl sitting next to him. And with those two motions it seemed that her decision had saved her from a lot of trouble.  
  
But over the years she had been unable to get his gaze out of her head. That and the realization that she would have compromised her future for some boy she had only known for a few moments. This feeling frightened her the most. Her parents had told her when she was very little that she was destined for great things and she held onto this belief. It was the only thing that kept her so dedicated to her studies. It was also what kept her away from everyone, especially him.   
She watched him enter the class and sped up.   
  
Rain walked out of Hogwart's following semi-closely behind Wood. He was heading to the field for practice.   
She climbed up into the bleachers and kept climbing until she was fairly out of sight. She sat down and placed her book onto her lap and took a pen out of her pocket. When she looked back down she was surprised to see Wood standing on the field with a first year boy.   
"I thought he was going to practice..." She commented.  
As she watched, Wood bent down to open the wooden box she knew held the Quidditch balls they used for the game. She shrugged and figured he was just showing the boy the basics of the game. She turned her head back to her book and started writing.   
Ever since Wood had joined the Quidditch team she had watched every practice and game he was in. And while he played she wrote poetry. It was her only past time besides watching him. No one knew what was in that blue book of hers, and no one ever would. If her parents knew she was spending her free time scribbling down romantic nonsense they would be very angry with her.   
Not all of it was romantic. And not all of it was about him either! It just seemed like the only time she could write about anything at all it was when she was near him or looking at him.  
She looked up quickly as the snitch came whizzing past her head. She ducked down into the bleachers a small yelp escaping her lips. Rain slowly lifted her head above the bleacher to see if Wood or the boy had noticed. They hadn't. They were still staring up into the sky. She sighed and picked up her book and pen. Perhaps she should do this another time.  
  
Before she knew it the first Gryffindor match was scheduled. She headed excitedly for the field a half an hour or so before it was to start. She sat as far up as she could in order to see the players better. Her book was on her lap, her hands folded protectively on top of it.   
She had learned the day after seeing him that the new boy's name was Potter. She couldn't believe that the Harry Potter was playing on Wood's team! She knew they were bound to win this time around!   
  
People began filling the stands. No one bothered sitting next to her. She wasn't very popular with the students from her house, let alone students from other houses. She shrugged. Friends weren't very important to her. She could care less. Someday she would be a very important person and everything that had bothered her in school would mean nothing.   
When Wood soared into the air she clutched her book to her chest, her heart soaring with him.   
  
When the match was over she practically ran to the locker rooms. She stood outside waiting eagerly for him to come out. This was the day she congratulated him.  
It had been an exciting win! Their newest seeker had caught the snitch not too far into the game. Or rather he almost swallowed it! Rain had stood and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. She had never been so happy in all her life! We finally won! She felt her self take a pause from her excitement.   
"They," She told herself. "They finally won."  
She watched as the team began to file out, talking excitedly. They all smiled as they past her and she smiled back. She quickly congratulated Harry who was still overwhelmed. He looked like he was in a hurry also. She shrugged and hugged her book harder.  
Finally Wood came out. His face was red and his eyes were sparkling. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Rain found herself smiling also despite the weakness in her knees. He looked at her and seemed to smile wider.  
"Hello!" He greeted excitedly.  
"Hello, I just wanted to congratulate you on the big win!" she rushed through her little pre-practiced speech and began to turn around and run.  
"Thanks! Wait! You don't have to run off!" he cried laughing lightly.  
Rain turned around surprised.  
"I just thought you'd like to be with your team mates or something..." she said dumbly.  
He laughed and walked up to her.  
"No, it's ok! They've all got other plans anyway!"  
He stopped and looked at her again.  
"Do I know you?" he asked staring at her as if trying to remember.  
She shook her head softly.  
"At least, not properly. My name is Rain O'Dannon. I'm a 5th year Ravenclaw..."  
"Oh yes!" he cried out. "I do know you! You're in most of my classes aren't you?"  
She blushed.  
"I didn't think you'd even recognize me!" she breathed.  
Had he noticed her following him? Did he know what was written in her books? Was he just being nice when really he was completely repulsed by her? She bit her lip as all these questions whizzed through her brain.  
"Now how could I not recognize a pretty girl like you?" he laughed looking at her with kind eyes.  
  
Rain stopped. She had never really paid much attention to her appearance. It had never really mattered that much to her. Her mother often told her that she was quite beautiful and should flaunt it more, but her father insisted she focus on more intellectual subjects.  
Her hair was blood red, long, and curly. Bouncy ringlets framed her delicate porcelain colored face. Her cheeks held a slight peach tint most of the time, and when she blushed it turned a light pink. Her sapphire colored eyes seemed to shift from dark to light, differing from her moods. She was just a little bit shorter than Wood. Her body was always quicker to develop than others her age and her figure was very close to womanly. She had long slender legs and moved with the grace and poise of a ballet dancer. And yet, no one at Hogwart's had ever called her pretty.  
Perhaps it was her silence. Silence often makes people nervous. She had once heard someone say that she made them feel inferior. She didn't mean to be like that, it was just her nature.  
  
He smiled at her.  
"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked.  
She nodded her eyes widening. He dropped his bag and they walked out of the locker room area and back outside.   
It was getting close to dusk and the sky was beginning to turn a light pink over the horizon.   
"That was a pretty exciting game!" Rain commented looking anywhere but his face.  
"Yeah it was! I'm so glad we won! I feel like I'm actually a good captain now!" he chuckled.   
"Oh! But you always were Oliver!" she stopped and blushed.  
She had said his name. She had said his name, right to his face. It had to be a dream! Wood stopped as well. He looked over at her.  
"You called me Oliver..."  
"Yes! I did! I'm sorry I..."  
"No! I liked it! Not very many people call me by my first name..." he said smiling over at her.  
Rain felt her knees get weak again.  
"So it's ok?" Rain asked softly.  
Wood nodded.  
"Yeah, Rain."  
She blushed even harder and quickly sat down on one of the bleachers they were near. She stared up at the sky. Wood shrugged and sat down next to her. For a moment they both just stared absently up. Finally Wood looked over.  
"Whats that?" he asked touching the book she was hugging.  
Her eyes widened in alarm, her body shrinking away.  
"It's... it's nothing!" she exclaimed.   
He looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..."  
"Oh! No! It's fine! I'm just being rude." she insisted trying to relax.   
He smiled over at her.  
"Ok then, if this is you being rude I can't wait to see what you look like when you're nice!"   
Rain blushed and looked the other way, her curls bouncing. Wood shook his head and laughed.   
"Why are you so nervous?" he asked.  
She shrugged.   
"No reason," she thought a moment. "Do you remember the Sorting Hat?" she asked.  
Wood nodded.  
"Very well actually." he sighed.  
"I stood behind you." Rain said quietly almost testing to see if he really remembered her.  
"I know..." Wood said matter-of-factly.  
"You do?" she asked shocked.  
"Yeah! Of course! I remember sitting on the stool and looking to see this really pretty girl in front of me. I had started out really scared, but as soon as I looked at her I felt fine! And the whole time the hat was thinking, I just stared at her." Wood said as he stared up at the sky remembering.  
"And that was me." Rain commented.  
Wood nodded smiling.  
"So why didn't you ever talk to me after the sorting?" she asked softly.   
Wood sighed.  
"Well, you were placed in Ravenclaw. And everyone knows Ravenclaws are really smart. I'm not very smart so I just figured I'd embarrass myself."  
Rain's eyes widened.  
"No! You could never do that! Trust me! Honestly I thought it was because I never talk. A lot of people think I'm odd." she ended in a whisper.  
Wood chuckled.   
"Well, I don't think you're odd! In fact I think you are quite pleasant!"  
Rain laughed softly.  
"Thank you! And I think you are quite charming yourself!"  
"Why did it take us so long to talk to each other?" Wood asked suddenly.  
Rain shrugged.  
"I don't know but we've a couple years to fix that." Rain said smiling at him.  
"That we do." Wood said quietly.  
  
Rain looked at him confused. The expression on his face was one she had never seen before. Why is he leaning closer to me? Is he cold?, she thought.   
"Rain, would you like to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" he asked, still getting closer.   
She couldn't even speak anymore. It was like her voice had disappeared. She just nodded her grip on her book getting softer. Wood's hand reached out slowly and touched her arm. She inhaled sharply as she felt her book slide out of her hands and fall to the grass. His arms seemed to encircle her and bring her closer. And she didn't mind. She let him draw her body closer to his so that they were pressed together. Her hands found their way to his chest and rested gently there.   
Rain closed her eyes. So this is what it feels like to get what you want, she thought as his lips gently pressed against hers. 


End file.
